


The Drowsy Sleeper

by BienSeant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonne Fête de la Musique, I guess that makes it traditional slash, M/M, Songfic, Yes in France it's music day, based on a traditional song, between The Eye of The Phoenix and The Coming Of Arthur, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BienSeant/pseuds/BienSeant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song about how Gwaine returned to Camelot to see his love again, and got caught.</p><p>Une chanson sur les amours de Gwaine, condamné par le Roi pour être revenu malgré son exil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drowsy Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, pour vous expliquer l'idée, cette chanson est très inspirée de la chanson traditionnelle The Drowsy Sleeper. La version que je connais, qui est celle de The McDonnell Trio (Songbook), un groupe franco-irlandais, n'est pas disponible sur le net (en fait, les versions que j'ai écoutées n'ont pas les mêmes paroles ni la même mélodie). Elle me faisait penser à Gwaine très simplement parce que le chanteur lui ressemble un peu et qu'il a une très belle voix (et que c'est une de ces chansons d'amours malheureuses). Donc j'ai gardé la structure et quelques vers, j'ai changé les noms et réécrit quelques phrases, et ça a donné ça. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en faire, mais une amie m'a conseillé de le poster quand même. Pour faire vivre le Merwaine !
> 
> Bonne fête de la musique !
> 
> Hello. This is inspired by The Drowsy Sleeper (a traditional song). The version I know is from The McDonnell Trio, a french irish band, in their album Songbook. It's not available on the internet (actually the Drowsy Sleeper I found had different lyrics and even a different melody). The song reminds me of Gwaine, simply because the singer kind of looks like him and has a very beautiful voice (and it's a sad love song). So I changed names and rewrote the verses, keeping the story and the structure. And this is what came up. I didn't know what to make of it, but a friend told me to post it anyway. To feed the Merwaine !

Awake awake, you drowsy sleeper  
Awake awake it's break of day  
How can you sleep my love any longer  
Since my poor heart you stole away

Oh who is that under my window  
And who comes there to disturb my rest  
It is thy lover the young man answered  
Long time have I waited for our sake

Oh Gwaine, should somebody see you  
You would be ruined for sure I fear  
The King would send his men after you  
And sentenced you to your death my dear

A servant chanced to overhear them  
The guard was sent and the King was told  
Gwaine was locked in a damp dungeon  
Waiting to die on the scaffold

Oh please Arthur pay down my wages  
Give me the key to the dungeon cell  
Out of the kingdom we'll take our chances  
My Prince I must bid you farewell

Gwaine is my love and one of your friends  
He's innocent you know it's true  
And if he dies at your father's hands  
I swear I will never forgive you

Awake awake, you drowsy sleeper  
Awake awake it's break of day  
I am not sleeping, I'll rest no longer  
Until Camelot fades away


End file.
